<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first time I met you by peanut_in_the_goal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495240">The first time I met you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal'>peanut_in_the_goal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Meeting, Hogwarts Express, I'm bad at this, Marauders era, ahh tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Remus and Sirius met</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>When Remus decided maybe friends weren't so bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The first time I met you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time they met was on the train to Hogwarts. Remus was sitting in a compartment by himself with an open book in his lap whilst looking out at the platform instead. He jumped and whipped his head around when the compartment door opened and revealed a stormy eyed boy with raven hair. </p>
<p>“Hi,” he said, “Can I sit here? Everywhere else seems to be mostly full, and I really don’t want to sit with my cousins.” </p>
<p>To be honest, Remus really didn’t want to sit with anyone else. He knew that if he got close to someone, he would end up losing them or pulling himself away. Too scared someone will find out about his lycanthropy. But he couldn’t say no to this boy for whatever reason. Maybe it was the way he held himself high, but gracefully? Or the way his porcelain fair skin contrasted with his eyes and hair stood out, maybe the way he spoke. Remus didn’t know, but he thought maybe, making one friend wouldn’t be so bad. So he nodded and motioned for the other boy to sit across from him. </p>
<p>“Remus Lupin,” he said, and held his hand out. The stormy-eyed boy seemed to hesitate for a moment before shaking his hand with a firm grip. It was a little odd for someone so young to have such a formal grip, but Remus didn’t mention it.</p>
<p>“Sirius, I’m Sirius,” he said. They looked at each other for a minute before smiling. “So, er, what house do you want?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’m just happy to be here honestly.” Sirius eyed him skeptically for a second, before breaking into a soft smile. Remus inwardly cursed himself for letting himself slip up, even just a little. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and let out a small sigh.</p>
<p>“So what house do you want to be in?” Sirius seemed to stop and think for a moment.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I honestly don’t know. My whole family’s been in Slytherin, but I’d rather be anywhere else. You know, branch out a little?” He seemed a little uncertain in his answer, but again he didn’t question him. He had his secrets, and Sirius seemed to have his own. But secrets were for a reason, right? </p>
<p>Soon later a tall hazel-eyed boy and blonde short boy entered the compartment. They seemed to be roaring with laughter before both Remus’ and Sirius’ eyes fell on them. <br/>“Hi, erm, can we sit here? Some gits in the last compartment didn’t “want us in their presence” or something like that.” He smirked, making the air quotes as he said it. Sirius and Remus shared a glance before nodding and motioning for them to sit as well. Remus looked around his compartment and decided, maybe friends wouldn’t be the worse idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading<br/>Tumblr: gg8907</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>